inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inazuma Eleven Wiki/Archive03
Archive: 01 |''' 02 ---- February 2013 The poll, the featured character has been updated for February 2013. The poll is based on Taha's idea. The poll has been archived. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 03:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) March So new month, who's gonna be the featured character? Maybe SARU or Toudou Heikichi. '''Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 06:48, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Probably SARU because he's more has more screen time and more roll than Toudou's. ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 11:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Main Characters & Main GO Characters To be honest, I think Hikaru, Kinako, Sangoku and Kariya should be removed from the Main GO Characters part as they're not really Main Characters in the series, otherwise it'd say they were main character's on their articles. But if you guys agree with me, we shouldn't remove them until Galaxy starts, as we will find out who will be the main characters from that series along with Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou. Or maybe there should be just 3 titles saying GO , Chrono Stone and Galaxy that are separate each having the main antagonists and protagonists from the series... | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 07:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) If you lower down the limits to only Main Characters then I bet the section will only consists of less than 5 characters. I do not agree that Kinako as a minor character as she's Fei's mom which has a big roll. I'm working on a new character cast section and when it's done. I'll need everyone's help on characters choosing. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 07:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Well I guess that's fair enough. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 07:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) April New month so i think this month's featured article should be someone from the galaxy series maybe like maybe Kuroiwa Ryuusei Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 12:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) we got way too less info for that, and Galaxy is starting at the end of April, maybe at the begin of May. We should feature someone from Chrono Stone, I think. Zanark and SARU have been featured, so I don't know who else...maybe Meia? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Ummm maybe wonderbot. He is a major part of chrono stone and i think if we chose if we chose meia it would also be appropriate to choose gillis along with her since......how do i say this? They complete each other xD Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 12:12, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I think Mecha Endou should be featured... | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 12:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) He was just there for 2 episodes, and he's not coming back anymore. There's not really a reason to feature him? My best suggestion is Asurei Lune now. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) True... and I agree with you on Asurei! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 12:41, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Poll The current poll now started over 2 months a go so I was wondering when does the next one start? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 20:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Shane's right, its been there for quite a while now. Maybe the new one could be: "Are you going to watch the Galaxy series?"..? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 20:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Help with Inazuma Theme music Hello everyone I have been looking for a background instrumental music from inazuma eleven anime series. I love the series and its great background scores. The one I am looking for plays during the first match between Raimon and Zeus junior high. I did a lot of search but could not find it. I found the Holy Ground which is the theme music for Zeus Junior High. It's awesome but isn't the one I am looking for. I need the music that plays when aphrodi shoots God Knows against Endou for the first time in the match in episode 25 in anime series. Please if anyone knows anything about it then help me find it. Thank you :Please remember to sign your messages. Anyway, check the anime OST, if it's not there, then it wasn't released and your best is to scour Youtube to see if anybody singled it out. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) wiki logo ummm not complaining against the new logo of the wiki but it does seem wierd being cut from the top and bottom. Is it possible that you guys can fix that? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 08:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Featured character of May As Galaxy's starting soon, I think the featured character should be changed. Kuroiwa Ryuusei would be a good one ! Torch92 (talk) 08:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Why not Matatagi? :s 10:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Kuroiwa... Meh, I agree with Abdullah, let's talk that Tenma4 guy~ (Tenma1 is the True Tenma, Tenma2 is SARU, Tenma3 is that new protagonist of DSW and Tenma4 is Matatagi ! All of them look like Tenma .-.) Again, I'm random .-. SnowyBoy❄ 11:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) We still don't have enough info about him~~ It is better to wait when Galaxy started. I think it is still better to feature another character than Galaxy for now~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 11:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Right... Why not Aoi ? :O She's been in all the GO seasons, and will have a new haircut 8) SnowyBoy❄ 11:05, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Aoi doesn't feel like a candidate, her page isn't that well... at the same time, this is a featured article, a team is also good. Oh, then Shinsei Inazuma Japan should be the one to be featured! 03:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't know... hmm... Wait Galaxy or Movie? Also, a hissatsu, a keshin or even an informative article/Hasha no Seiten can be featured. LOL, even hissatsu tactics. Though I don't know what to choose :S There are many articles up for featuring. If I were to choose: *For a normal page: Hasha no Seiten *For a team page: Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy or Movie???), The Lagoon, Chrono Storm *For a hissatsu page: Dead Future, Shellbit Burst or Saikyou Eleven Hadou *For a tactic: Grand Luster/Wait, shouldn't this be Grand Laster? *For a character: ??? (I have none LOL) Before... a character, hissatsu and team were featured AT THE SAME TIME. So why not feature : either Kuroiwa Ryuusei/Matatagi Hayato for the character, Saikyou Eleven Hadou as hissatsu and Shinsei Inazuma Japan as team ?! That's my best idea I can give. Torch92 (talk) 09:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I guess the feature Article became Chrono Storm XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:06, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Cast Sorry to go off topic here but shouldn't the cast template for GO and Chrono stone be changed as well because it's wierd that the original series and GO have one type of template whereas Chrono stone has a different one and kinda gives the impression that Chrono stone is getting special treatment. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about that, AdventureWriter is working on that~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 10:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I'm still working on it XD The original one also is gonna be fixed, I'm still working on it :S And don't worry, the CS one isn't getting a special treatment XD That reminds me, I really need some people to vote for the portal cast in GO and CS so please vote here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28/Sandbox I'd really appreciate it! Ok and one more thing. I think Ichinose should be a main character. I can't believe he isn't in the portalskin. He has had a far greater role than Fideo or Someoka or even Tachimukai. He was right there with Endou, Kidou and Gouenji in Season 1, you can watch season 1 again if you don't believe me. He was like the fubuki of season 1. In season 3 basically the entire unicorn scenario was about him and his illness kept coming up in the middle of the season. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 08:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you totally Taha. You could consider Ichinose as a main character in both the 1st and 3rd seasons, especially the 3rd. I think he should be switched with Tachimukai or Fideo to be honest. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 10:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay XD I'm still working on it :S Though there should only be 12 portals so it wouldn't be so many character's. One more thing, I'm planning to separate IE Season 1, 2 and 3 BUT do you think it would fit in the cast overall portal names? That is a great idea actually Adventure! Because there are just so many characters in the IE universe, 12 (or whatever it was) just isn't enough for characters in 3 different seasons to fit in. I think you should try it, because it is definitaly a good idea! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 12:06, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm still worried if it would fit in the cast name's. Should Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone be renamed as Chrono Stone? Because if that would happen, we would like rename Inazuma Eleven GO into GO and it's so short :S As for IE, it would be like IE1, IE2, IE3, but remember that the wiki doesn't use those shortcuts so I'm really having a difficult thinking about that. You can use: Original, Inazuma GO, Chrono Stone and Galaxy! :P SnowyBoy❄ 20:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestion! :D For the original though, I'm gonna split it up into three season's main cast but in the same Original cast template. It's a long story, but you'll see it! :D Also posted the Galaxy cast now since it's today :D I'm finished with the cast, but I added it as Inazuma 1, Inazuma 2 and Inazuma 3 and it doesn't sound/look good :S Does anyone have a better title?